A total of 40 patients from eight families have so far been studied under this protocol. The work was presented at the November 1986 annual meeting of the Radiological Society of North America in Chicago. Unexpected findings in a sub-group of patients were radiographic skeletal changes reminiscent of acromegaly. Drs. Allen and Sherri Bale will be contacting Dr. Philip Gorden and Dr. Roth of the NIDDKD to see of they would be interested in further endocrinologic workup of these patients.